


i'll never forget you // sorry

by aloeverava



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, kuroken angst, kuroo did an oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeverava/pseuds/aloeverava
Summary: Flowers have meaning to Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	i'll never forget you // sorry

**Author's Note:**

> for alex.

“hey.”

“you brought me flowers.”

“i did.” kuroo says quickly. too quickly. he’s never felt this awkward around kenma. suddenly it’s like the carnations in his hands are blooming in the back of his mouth, barring the words lodged there from coming out.

the plastic of the bouquet wrinkles much too loudly as he wordlessly offers them out.

he sees the cogs working in kenma’s mind; he knows something is wrong.

the blond’s eyes flicking from the carnations to kuroo’s bloodshot eyes then back to the carnations. hesitation in his fingers, kenma takes them.

_(“and what do these mean?”_

_“...’sorry.’”_

_kuroo barks out a laugh._

_“no way, look at them! they’re pink, for fuck’s sake!”_

_kenma only rolls his eyes as the other pulls out his phone, thumbing out a typo-ridden search on google._

_“look, kenma, see? they also mean ‘i’ll never forget you.’ geez, you make everything so depressing! i think they’re a sweet gesture. all flowers are!”_

_“whatever.”_

_kuroo grins._

_“fine, fine. they’re sad flowers, you win.”)_

the wind picks up, sending a chill through kuroo’s bones. he looks at the boy, who is still silent, staring at the bouquet in his hands.

“kenma?”

three eternities pass before he finally speaks. the words are almost blown away by the whistle of the wind; kuroo barely catches them.

“i heard rumors.”

kuroo gulps. the flowers threaten to cut off his air supply, too.

“please—“

“you’re such a _sap_.”

_(“maybe you’d be in less pain if you didn’t practice so much, idiot._

_“but volleyball is the only time i get to see you, babyyy!”_

_kenma wrinkles his nose at the pet name. “god, you’re such a sap.”_

_“mmm. yeah, love you too.”)_

“please just—“

“are they true?”

“can you just let me explain before—“

“answer me.”

“i— well— which rumors?”

“you know damn well—“

“no, really, the ones about tsukishima or boku—“

“forget it.”

“no, please, wait—!”

kenma does turn, but only to shove the flowers into kuroo’s chest.

the carnations are suffocating kuroo now, greedily filling up every cavity in his body. he wonders why they couldn't have started blooming out of his ears, so that he would be deaf to kenma's next words.

“i don’t want your apology.”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the Edgy Lowercase™, this started as a text to my friend then spiraled into a sad little drabble. thought i would throw it onto here to let people know i was alive lolol (i'm going as fast as i can on my WIPs i swear)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated but if you're disgusted, i understand too. ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr: hairbleachwhore  
> twitter: glutenfreeroach


End file.
